Lovely New Year
by Yui Mitsuki
Summary: Natsu dan anak-anak Fairy Tail lainnya sedang menyiapkan pesta menjelang tahun baru. Namun disaat persiapan itu, Loki dikabarkan menghilang dan Lucy sangat terpukul. Akankah perayaan New Year akan berlanjut?


Disclaimer :

Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima

Lovely New Year by Yui Mitsuki

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pairing : Natsu D. / Lucy H. (dominan), Erza S./Jellal F.

Warning : OOC kali, TYPO(s), ABAL dll

* * *

><p>Lovely New Year<p>

By : Yui Mitsuki

Minggu siang yang cerah tengah menyelimuti kota Magnolia, Sang matahari tengah memancarkan sinarnya ke seluruh penjuru kota ini. Dan tampak terlihat kembang api, petasan dan sebagainya itu terbang ke langit lalu mengumandangkan suara berisik namun tetap terkesan meriah. Anak-anak kecil di kota ini tengah bermain petasan sambil berlari-lari di taman Magnolia. Gemuruh petasan itu membuat mereka makin ceria. Meskipun masih siang, tapi kota Magnolia sudah meriah seperti ini. Kalian tau mengapa? Yap, karena malam nanti akan diadakannya pesta tahun baru besar-besaran di taman ini.

Namun tidak di guild satu ini. Guild yang terletak di pusat kota Magnolia itu terlihat "adem-ayem". Guild yang terkenal dengan para penyihir hebat ini tidak seramai yang dikira. Dari luar saja, guild ini terlihat sangat bersih dan tak ada bekas-bekas kembang api ataupun petasan yang menempel disekitarnya. Guild yang bertuliskan "Fairy Tail" itu adalah tempat perkumpulan para penyihir hebat yang siap menjalankan misi lalu mendapat upah. Mari kita liat suasana di dalam guild tersebut.

Jika diluar guild terlihat "adem-ayem", maka didalam guild sebaliknya. Didalam guild ini sangat berisik. Terflihat banyak orang yang sedang minum-minum, berbicara, melihat papan misi, ataupun sedang membagi hasil dari misi yang dikerjakan. Namun, khusus di fanfic ini, kita akan menyorot 5 orang yang menjadi tokoh utama di fanfic ini. Mari kita lihaaaaat~(?).

"Yey! Nanti malam tahun baru! Nanti malam tahun baru! Asyik~" seru sang bocah salamander sambil menari-nari kegirangan. Memang sudah kebiasaannya jika akan diadakan pesta besar-besaran di guild, dia sanagtlah gembira. Kalian tau kenapa? Dia bahagia seperti itu karena..

"Asyik, asyik! Nanti aku bisa makan banyak daging! Uyey~" nah, itulah jawaban dari salamander bodoh itu. Jawaban yang sangat tidak masuk akal 'kan? Heuheu, dia memang seperti anak kecil yang bahagia setelah diberi angpao(?). Oke, abaikan deskrip tadi. Mari kita ke scene(?) selanjutnya~.

"Hei, bocah salamander! Bisakah kau tidak berisik sekarang? Aku sudah bosan mendengar 'nyanyianmu' itu!" kesal Gajeel sambil menutupkedua telinganya agar tidak rusak oleh nyanyian Natsu(?).

"Gajeel-kun, Natsu memang seperti itusetiap ada peringatan besar di guild. Biarkan saja ya.." kata Levy yang mendekat padanya dengan rona merah khas-nya. Gajeel hanya mendengus sebal.

"Oya, untuk pesta malam ini, tuan Makarov tak bisa datang. Jadi, untuk urusan pesta, semuanya dilimpahkan ke Erza!" kata Mira tiba-tiba. Dan perempuan yang dipanggil Erza itu langsung menyipratkan minumannya tepat di wajah Natsu ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Mira.

"A.. Apa? Aku ditugaskan hal konyol begini?" tanya Erza kaget + cengo dan yang lebih parah, dia tidak menyadari perbuatannya ke Natsu.

"Erza! Kau jorok banget, ih!" kesal Natsu lalu dari kenyataan(?), eh maksudnya lari dari hadapan Erza.

"Maaf Natsu.." jawab Erza enetng. "Memang tugasku apa saja, Mira?" tanya Erza to the point ke Mira yang sekarang ada dihadapannya.

"Tugasmu adalah.." namun disaat Mira ingin memberitahu tugas Erza, tiba-tiba Gray, Alzack, Elfman, Cana dan penyihirlainnya datang dengan.. Wajah suram?

"Hei, datang-datang wajah kalian sudah suram. Ada apa?" tanya Gajeel pada mereka semua.

"Teman-teman, ada kabar buruk.." jawab Cana dengan nada sedih.

"Kabar buruk? Apa?" tanya Erza, Mira, Levy dan Mira yang tiba-tiba langsung menyahut.

"Salah satu teman kita.. telah pergi menghadap Tuhan.." jawab Alzack sedih.

"Teman kita? Siapa?" tanya Erza makin heran.

"Loki.." jawab Gray sedih. Suasana berubah dari berisik menjadi hening.

"Hei semuanya. Ada apa?" tanya Natsu yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membasuh mukanya.

"Natsu.. ada kabar buruk.." ujar Gray pelan.

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Natsu heran.

"Loki.. dia sudah menghilang.."

.

"A.. Apa?" tanya Natsu sangat kaget. Semuanya hening. Tak ada yang bicara seorangpun. Di guild ini, suasananya sanagt berduka. Bahkan Natsu yang tergolongv berisiknya minta ampun, bisa terdiam hening seperti ini.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaan Lucy?" tanya Natsu to the point.

"Lucy sangat terpukul. Dia tak menyangka Loki bisa pergi secepat ini. Sekarang dia ada di rumahnya bersama Wendy dan Happy yang sedang menenangkannya.." jawab Cana masih sedih. Dan tanpa diduga, Natsu langsung lari dari kerumunan teman-temannya.

"Natsu! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Mira sedikkit berteriak.

"Ke rumah Lucy! Dan kalian, lakukan sesuatu untuk menghiburnya!" jawab Natsu dengan nada keras dan segera pergi.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, di rumah Lucy..<p>

"Lucy.. Jangan menangis terus dong.." pinta Happy mencoba menenangkan Lucy yang terlihat sangat memprihatinkan sekarang. Dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Lucy saat ini.

"Iya, Lu-chan.. Kau harus tegar menghadapi ini semua.." sambung Wendy sambil mengelus rambut Lucy. Sama dengan Happy, Wendy juga sangat menghawatirkan Lucy.

"A.. Aku tidak bisa, Wendy-chan! A.. Aku belum si.. siap menerima ini se.. semua..!" jawab Lucy yang masih saja menangis dan menyesali perbuatannya. Lucy sangat menyayangi Loki. Dia tak ingin kehilangan Loki sebagaimana dia kehilangan ibunya. Namun, nasi sudah menjadi bubur.. Lucy sudah mengalami ini semua.

"A.. Aku bodoh! Kenapa aku harus kehilangan kekuatan disaat melawan musuh dan membiarkan Loki mati? Akh!" kesal Lucy makin menangis dengan keras sekarang. Wendy dan Happy makin khawatir dengan keadaan Lucy.

"Kata siapa kau bodoh, hah?"

.

"Kata siapa kau bodoh, hah?" tiba-tiba suara lantang itu muncul diantara mereka.

"Natsu?" tanya Happy dan Wendy kaget dengan sosok sang salamander.

"Na.. Natsu?" tanya Lucy kaget dan segera menghapus air matanya.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu, hah? Kau kira Loki bisa begini karena dirimu, hah? Kau salah, Lucy. Salah besar!" jawab Natsu sangat kesal. Dia menatap Lucy lekat-lekat.

"Na.. Natsu?" tanya Lucy kaget dengan amarah Natsu yang memuncak.

"Dengar, kupikir Loki itu bisa bahagia karena bisa menghilang demi kamu! Dan kau tak perlu memikirkan kejadian ini. Dan jangan merasa terluka karena dia juga!" kata Natsu panjang lebar lalu mulai tersenyum.

"Natsu?" tanya Wendy dan Happy kaget dengan kata-kata Natsu. Sementara Lucy hanya bisa cengo.

"Lucy.. Aku sangat senang saat melihat kau tersenyum. Apa Loki tidak begitu?" ujar Natsu sambil tersenyum di hadapan Lucy dan menggenggam tangan Lucy.

"Na.. Natsu?" Lucy masih cengo dengan kata-kata Natsu yang mulai membangunkan dirinya dari keterpurukannya yang sangat mendalam.

"Biarkanlah Loki tenang disana. Dan aku yakin, disana dia pasti tersenyum untukmu.." jawab Natsu lalu tersenyum tulus. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia terlihat tampan di scene ini(?).

"Ba.. Baiklah!" jawab Lucy dan segera tersenyum seperti biasa. Happy dan Wendy yang melihatnya langsung merasa lega.

"Nah, gitu dong! Kau hebat, Natsu!" puji Happy sangat senang melihat tindakan Natsu hari ini. Wendy dan Lucy hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kucing dan bocah salamander itu.

"Nah, berhubung tugas kami sudah selesai, kami pergi dulu ya. Ada pekerjaan yang harus kami selesaikan!" kata Wendy pamit pada Natsu dan Lucy. "Ayo, Happy!"

"Oke. Sampai jumpa di pesta nanti, Natsu, Lucy! Dah!" balas Happy lalu segera pergi dengan Wendy. Lucy hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hei, Lucy. Bagaimana kalau kitya belanja keperluan tahun baru sekarang?" ajak Natsu.

"Boleh, ayo!" jawab Lucy setuju dan segera menarik Natsu pergi dari sana.

* * *

><p>Nah, tadi kita baru melihat keadaan Lucy yang mulai membaik, 'kan? Sekarang mari kita akan melihat keadaan anggota Fairy Tail yang sudah berada di Taman Magnolia.<p>

"Gajeel, Gray, tolong angkat dan atur meja dan kursi itu!"

"Oke!"

"Cana, Mira, Levy, apa makanannya sudah siap?"

"Sudah!"

"Alzack, Elfman, apa endanya sudah tegak sempurna?"

"Sudah, bos!"

Keadaan di taman Magnolia kini terlihat sangat sibuk. Dibawah pimpinan Erza, para anggota Fairy Tail sibuk mengerjakan persiapan pesta tahun Baru untuk Lucy dan mereka semua. Para lelaki sibuk mengatur meja, kursi serta tenda. Sedangkan para gadis sibuk menyiapkan makanan dan hiasan.

"Erza, sekarang sudah jam berapa?" tanya Levy yang mengahadap erza dan terlihat kelelahan.

"Jam 11.00 malam. Natsu dan Lucy sekarang dimana?" tanya Erza sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Kata Wendy dan Happy, mereka sedang menuju kesini. Semua pekerjaan sudah selesai kok!" jawab Levy melaporkn kejadian(?).

Baiklah, kita tinggal menunggu 1 jam lagi menjelang tahun baru. Kalian istirahat saja dulu ya.." perintah Erza sopan.

"Oke, kakak Erza yang baik!" jawab Levy seraya tertawa dan pergi dari hadapan Erza. Erza hanya mendengus sebal mendengar panggilan yang dibencinya itu.

"Sepertinya kau ketinggalan sesuatu, Erza.." kata seseorang yang ada dibelakang Erza sambil tersenyum.

"Apaan yang tertingga-JELLAL?"

.

"JELLAL?" tanya Erza kaget + cengo melihat sosok pemuda tampan yang sangat ia kenali.

"Hai, Erza. Sudah lama kita tak berjumpa, ya!" sapa orang yang dipanggil Jellal itu. Pemuda tampan berpostur tinggi itu adalah tamu spesial di pesta tahun Baru Fairy Tail.

"Ugh, ke.. kenapa kau da.. datang kesini?" tanya Erza gugup + malu + cengo melihat Jellal. Dia tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanya yang campur aduk itu.

"Hahaha, kau mau mengusirku, eh? Aku diundang si salamander bodoh itu loh!" jawab Jellal lalu tertawa puas.

"Cih, dasar Natsu!" dumer Erza sebal. Disatu sisi, dia merasa sangat senang karena Jellal akhirnya datang, tapi disisi lain, dia malu sekali ketika bertemu Jellal.

"Wah, Erza kedatangan pangerannya tuh! Ehem ehem.." ejek Cana dan Mira yang tiba-tiba lewat disamping Erza. Erza langsung memberikan 'senyuman terbaiknya' ke Cana dan Mira, tapi 2 gadis itu tidak takut dan tetap mengejeknya.

"Hahaha, Erza malu nih ye~ Jellal, nanti ajak Erza dansa ya, hahaha!" ejek Mira seraya tertawa puas.

"Mira, diam kau!" kesal Erza dengan wajah yang tetap merona.

"Hahaha, sudahlah, Erza.." Jellal hanya tertawa melihat 3 gadis aneh itu ketika saling mengejek.

* * *

><p>"Natsu, aku sudah selesai belanja nih! Kita segera ke guild yuk! Sudah hampir jam 12 malam nih!" ajak Lucy yang sudah selesai belanja kemudian menemui Natsu diluar pasar.<p>

"Oke. Tapi sebelum itu, kau tutup matamu dulu, ya!" pinta Natsu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah penutup mata berwarna hitam.

"Hah? Kok harus tutup mata sih?" tanya Lucy heran.

"Udah, pokoknya kau tutup matamu ya!" pinta Natsu dengan puppy eyes nya yang akhirnya membuat Lucy mau menutup matanya.

"Nah, ayo kita berangkat!"

.

"Teman-teman, mereka sudah datang!"

"Baiklah! Mari bersiap!"

"Nah, itu mereka!"

.

"Natsu, kita sudah sampai belum?" tanya Lucy masih gak sabaran dengan apa yang akan ditunjukkan Natsu nantinya.

"Sudah, sekarang kau buka penutup matamu.." jawab Natsu sambil tersenyum dan memberikan aba-aba pada yang lainnya untuk bersiap.

1.. 2.. 3..

.

"SURPRISE!" akhirnya teriakan serta bunyi terompet yang sangat keras menggema juga di taman Magnolia. Gemuruh bunyi terompet dan petasan disertai kembang api yang terhias disana-sini, membuat suasana di taman Magnolia sangat indah dan meriah.

"A.. Apa?" tanya Lucy cengo dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

"AKEMASHITE OMEDETTOU GOZAIMASHITA! Yuhuuu~!" seru mereka semua sambil meniup terompet tepat di angka 12. Kembali gemuruh terompet dan petasan terdengar, namun makin meriah.

"A.. Apa ini?" tanya Lucy yang tetap cengo.

"Ayo, Lucy! Kita rayakan tahun baru ini!" ajak Mira dan Levy sambil menarik tangan Lucy.

"A.. Ah, ja.. jadi.. Ini semua untukku?" tanya Lucy masih tidak percaya.

"Yap, betul sekali! Dan semua ini adalah ide Natsu loh!" jawab Mira lalu menujuk Natsu.

"Hah? Ide Natsu?" tanya Lucy lalu menoleh ke arah Natsu.

"Hehehe, iya. Walaupun mereka bilang ini ideku, tapi tanpa bantuan mereka, ini bukanlah apa-apa. Oya, Loki juga menyumbangkan idenya untuk pesta ini loh, meski dia tak bisa merayakannya bersama kita!" jawab Natsu sambil tersenyum senang. Lucy cengo dan lama kelamaan, air matanya keluar.

"Eh? Lucy! Jangan menangis!" pinta Natsu merasa panik begitu melihat Lucy menangis lagi.

"A.. Aku tidak menangis. Aku gembira!" jawab Lucy sambil tertawa walaupun dia masih berlinangan air mata. Natsu dan kawan-kawan cengo melihatnya. Dan.. PLUUUUK! Lucy memeluk Natsu dengan erat.

"E.. Eh?" Natsu kaget dan cengo. Wajahnya juga mulai merona.

"Terima kasih, Natsu! Terima kasih atas semuanya!" kata Lucy sangat senang. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Mira dan yang lainnya tersenyum senang melihat pemandangan yang agak romantis itu. Aaah, so sweeeet~!

"Nah, ayo kita mulai berpesta!" seru Mira bersemangat. Semuanya setuju dan mulai berpesta semalaman. Gray-Juvia, Erza-Jellal, Gajeel-Levy dan Natsu-Lucy berdansa di tengah indahnya malam. Sedangkan Mira, Happy, Charle, dan yang lainnya makan malam. Indahnya suasana di pusat kota Magnolia kini dilengkapi oleh pesta tahun baru Fairy Tail.

"Hm.. langitnya indah sekali.." ucap Lucy yang sedang duduk di dekat danau sambil melihat bintang-bintang.

"Lucy, ayo kita berdansa!" ajak Natsu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Lucy setuju, namun disaat dia ingin bangun, tiba-tiba dia melihat sesosok pemuda yang sangat ia kenali.

"Lo.. Loki.." kata Lucy kaget melihat bahwa Loki ada didepannya dan tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Lucy, ada apa?" tanya Natsu heran.

"Ah? Tidak apa-apa kok! Yuk, pergi!" jawab Lucy kaget dan segera pergi dengan Natsu ke tempat teman-temannya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Loki..<strong>_

_**Loki.. Apa kabarmu? Apa kamu baik-baik saja disana? Yah, kuharap begitu. Disini aku merasa sangat bahagia. Kenapa? Karena aku sedang senang. Tadi malam adalah hal yang terindah yang pernah kualami seumur hidupku. Seandainya kau ada disini, aku pasti makin bahagia. Hehehe..**_

_**Oh ya, aku tak menyangka loh kalau kamu mrenyumbangkan idemu untuk pesta ini. Idemu sangat membuatku senang. Meski kamu tak ada disini, aku tetap merasakan kehadiranmu.**_

_**Loki, mungkin hanya ini yang bisa kutulis untumu. Aku bingung mau menulis apalagi, hahahaha. Semoga kau tenang selalu ya. Aku mencintaimu..**_

_**Love**_

_**Lucy Heartfillia.**_

* * *

><p>Hai semua. Perkenalkan aku Yui Mitsuki ^^<p>

Ini fanfic pertamaku di FFn dan FFTI, moga kalian suka ya ^^

Maaf kalo ceritanya jelek (_ _)'

Mungkin hanya itu saja yang bisa kusampaikan dan TOLONG REVIEWNYA YAH! *digebuk massa*

See you around ^^

Yui Mitsuki


End file.
